


Held

by dogitemi



Category: Karanduun (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comfort fic except the person this fic comforts is ME, Hypervirgin propaganda, Other, hugs without plot, none of these kisses are on the lips and YET, unprotected handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogitemi/pseuds/dogitemi
Summary: Pawikani accidentally tames the thirsty bottoms
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Held

**Author's Note:**

> pawikani 🤝 kingina 🤝 liyo  
> being blonde androgynous sitan hunters who live rent-free in my mind
> 
> it is almost 5am and a lot of things went into this, including but not limited to: tambayan kalat, kiyo brainrot, me accidentally projecting my touch starvation onto liyo oh no,,

Pawikani had, yet again, found themself in the middle of Liyo and King’s discussion veering to racier subjects, as usual. Today’s topic: the fact that, after weeks of King bemoaning his virginity, Liyo had finally offered to take it.

King fidgeted with his mug, his cheeks going scarlet. “I-I thought you liked to _bottom_ , like m-me.”

“Yeah, but I’m making an exception for you as an act of charity. That’s how good of a friend you are,” Liyo replied, “I’ll suck your cock out of the kindness of my heart.”

“Wouldn’t it be weird because we’re friends? I, well, I mean.. we’re _just_ friends, y’know? How am I going to look at you again if I know you… you...” King’s voice dropped to a mutter. “...f-fucked me?”

“Oh, no ass things? I wasn’t super looking forward to that, actually, thank God. So, I’ll just blow you then?”

“E-er…”

“Just make out, take our clothes off, then I’ll make you come in my mouth. And then we could buy chicken nuggets or something.”

“I don’t know how you could do that and not… _feel feelings._ ”

“Goddamn,” Liyo groaned, “It’s _just_ a blowjob. Mouth. Dick. Magic. That’s all you need! There doesn’t have to be _feelings_ involved. _Kingina_.”

Pawikani winced, swishing the remaining tea in their mug. This conversation was far too graphic for ten in the morning. They cleared their throat. “Guys,” they began mildly, “If King’s not ready, you shouldn’t force yourselves to do any of this.”

“No, I’m ready!” King protested, setting his mug down so forcefully that the tablea inside spilled, “I want to! _God_ I want to do… _so many things_ , I just…” He clenched both fists. “Liyo’s the person I trust most right now to take all my virginities.”

“Everything but anal,” Liyo pointed out.

“ _Most_ of my virginities,” King amended.

Pawikani blinked. “Your… what? I thought this was about your virginity.”

“Not virginity. Virgini _ties_.”

“There’s more than one?” Pawikani muttered.

“Well, obviously there’s the two that matter. Front door.” Liyo stood and gestured to the crotch of his pants. “And back door.” He stuck his ass out and smacked it. Pawikani raised their eyebrows in amusement. “But there’s the smaller things too. Like… the bases. You know the bases, Pawikani?”

“No.”

“King hasn’t gotten to _any_ of them,” Liyo continued anyway, sitting back down. “He hasn’t even _made out_ with anyone.”

“No, it’s even sadder. I haven’t _kissed_ anyone,” King said sorrowfully.

“See! Listening to King describe his sex life is like watching a bad sitcom with too many seasons: literally nothing’s happening, but somehow it keeps getting worse!” Liyo grabbed King’s shoulders. “I _have_ to do this for you, man. All you have to tell me is when, where, and what you want me to wear, and you won’t be a hypervirgin anymore.”

King blushed furiously, turned his head to look at the floor, and nodded.

Pawikani sighed. “Okay, guys. Fellow hypervirgin speaking. This isn’t the best idea. If you’re this nervous, King, something’s not right. Either you’re really not ready, or-” King opened his mouth to respond, but Pawikani held up their hand to stop him. “ _Or_. You’re being far too forward, Liyo. Forgive me for making sexual assumptions of my friends - and, again, I have zero experience, so what do I know? - but King seems like he needs a lot of affection to calm him down before anything… steamy. Maybe try that?”

Both men stared at Pawikani.

“So,” Liyo said, “Foreplay.”

“No. Maybe. _Look._ ” Pawikani swallowed the last of their tea, exasperated. They looked out the window. It was a gloriously sunny day outside, and there were a hundred other things they could do with their day other than get these two to function. Ah, but… _tragically_ , they were Pawikani’s good friends…

They stood up and held a hand out to King. “Can we try something?”

* * *

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, alright? I won’t do anything you’re not 100% okay with.”

Pawikani wasn’t really that much taller than King, but when they were this close, and looked this earnest.... King gulped. He felt like they towered over him. King nodded.

“Sure.” His voice sounded so tiny.

Pawikani smiled and took King’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Immediately King’s wings perked up. He looked away, a nervous giggle escaping his mouth.

“Good?” they asked.

“Y-yeah.” _Their hand’s so warm…_ King thought, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple.

“Just this for a while.”

“When I hold King’s hands, I’ll use protection,” Liyo called out lazily as he watched from the couch. He lay with his legs dangling off the armrest, so he was looking at them upside down. He brushed his blond bangs out of his eyes. “Pawikani, I didn’t know you were such a pervert. Holding _hands_. Scandalous.”

Pawikani stuck their tongue out at Liyo before turning to King again. “Music?” they asked.

King nodded.

“Liyo!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liyo said. He stood and ambled up to Walwal, which was what the Dimahuli called the diwata jukebox in the corner, apparently. “Not a sexy jam?”

“Nope.”

“Thought so,” he sighed, putting on something soft and cheerful. Acoustic. Pretty lyrics.

Pawikani hummed along with it and swayed, moving King’s hands with theirs. King smiled. Pawikani grinned at this and, just as the chorus kicked in, raised King’s right hand to their lips and pressed a kiss on it.

The noise King made was somewhere in between a nervous laugh and a rat being stepped on.

“Good?” Pawikani asked again.

“Yeah. Yes! Don’t worry,” King’s face was beginning to get thoroughly warm. “Um… p-please do that again.”

“Sure.” Fingers still interlaced, Pawikani planted one, two kisses on both King’s hands. “Hug time?”

“H-huh?”

Pawikani twisted King around so he spun - _thump!_ \- right into their arms, his wings flattened on their chest. King's arms were criss-crossed in front of him, still holding Pawikani's hands.

“I love this song,” Pawikani said, swaying with King in their embrace.

“You’re welcome,” Liyo called out.

“Wait your turn, Liyo.” Pawikani grinned, resting their chin on King’s shoulder and snuggling into his neck.

The noise King made was somewhere in between the dying shriek of an aswang and the whistle of a tea kettle.

* * *

 _Traitor,_ Liyo thought, watching King sitting on Pawikani's lap. It took all of ten minutes of hugs and dorky dancing and cheek kisses to get King giggling as Pawikani wrapped their arms around him and blew raspberries on his shoulder.

Whether it was King or Pawikani he was upset with, he didn’t care. He stood with his arms crossed - he’d been kicked off the couch when the other two sat together, or at least, he convinced himself he was - looking at the contented, almost purring King, and Pawikani, who had managed to even graze his neck with their lips without King’s blood pressure deciding to burst his heart open. He refused to enjoy the other cheery acoustic songs he’d lined up earlier, now filling the room with an unfairly cozy ambiance.

“So… I just have to romance King for half an hour before we can fuck?” Liyo said.

“You have to make King feel _loved_ , Liyo,” Pawikani replied, brushing King’s hair from his face, “Which is a pretty essential headspace for making love, if you ask me.”

Liyo scrunched his nose. “Hatefucks, Pawikani. They exist.”

“You’re not going to hatefuck King, though.”

“I might if he keeps looking at me like that,” Liyo grumbled, as King flashed him a look that was somehow both puppydog bliss and catlike smugness. _I’m in a soft, warm hug. Bet you wish you were in one right now, huh?_ “So, what was your purpose for ‘making King feel loved’? You butter him up, then… you have your way with him in front of me?” Liyo gestured to himself dramatically. “Am I being cucked right now? I do _not_ get cucked.”

Pawikani rolled their eyes. “I’m obviously not going to have sex with King, Liyo.”

“Aww,” Liyo said, dispassionately.

" _Aww,_ ” King said, decidedly more passionately. Pawikani pinched his sides, and he yelped.

“I’m doing this for two reasons. One, let’s say you do take King’s virgini...ties… I want to make sure you’re both going at the same pace and he really is as ready as you are.” Pawikani bounced their legs lightly; King, although still pink in the face, cuddled closer to them, his wings tucking neatly behind him. “This is what readiness looks like. Not like earlier. _This_ , Liyo.” They poked at King’s cheeks. “I mean, around you he would maybe look a little hornier. I don’t really know.”

“I would look a _lot_ hornier,” King added cheerily, “The only reason I’m not turned on right now is your purity is too strong, Pawikani.”

“Thank you for the input. I didn’t need to know that, but thank you.”

Liyo sighed, planting a hand on his hip. “Reason two?”

Pawikani shrugged. “He was nervous. I wanted to give him a hug and try to make him feel better.”

King sniffed - whether to mimic tears or actually hide them, Liyo couldn’t tell - and clung to Pawikani. “Well, it worked. So… thanks.”

“You’re very welcome.”

“That’s sweet, but - and it’s _not_ like I care, _but_ ,” Liyo said, “I may or may not be feeling _really lonely_ just standing here while you’re tangled up like that. Like, n _o big deal_ ,” - here Liyo belatedly realized he sounded pettier than usual, so he crossed his arms again and refused to look in their direction - “but if my friends and stuff are gonna be all sweet and not let me join in, I’d rather leave. ᵇᵘᵗᵃᵍᵃᶦⁿᶦᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗᶜᵃʳᵉˢᵒᶦᵗᵈᵒᵉˢⁿ'ᵗᵐᵃᵗᵗᵉʳ.”

Pawikani blinked. “Who said you couldn’t join in?”

They opened their arms in invitation.

Liyo made a show of protesting but it really only took a moment to get him to sit, let Pawikani drape their arm across his shoulders to pull him into a tight side hug, and faux-reluctantly drop his head on Pawikani’s shoulder.

King, still sitting comfily in Pawikani’s lap and hugging their side, smiled at Liyo. “If you cuddle as good as Pawikani does, we can almost forget about fucking, honestly.”

“Bruh.”

“I said ‘almost’. Geez. I’m still for it.”

“Your _mom_ ’s still for it.”

“Children, please, not when you’re both on my person,” Pawikani groaned, shifting so they could hold both King and Liyo on either side of them comfortably. (As comfortably as they could manage, anyway. Pawikani’s left thigh was already falling asleep from King sitting on it for so long.)

They sat like this for a little longer. King was beginning to doze, even though it was almost noon.

“Can I play with your hair, Liyo?” Pawikani asked, their fingers already brushing against the strands by his ear.

“Yeah, why not.”

Liyo bit back a comment about how no one really played with his hair anymore if they weren’t trying to get into (or, hell, already got into) his pants. Pawikani gently raking their fingers through his bleach-deadened hair, Liyo knew, was really nothing more than an idle gesture. _Even when they’re just passing time, they’re being affectionate_ , he thought.

Pawikani kissed the top of his head.

“What’s that for?” Liyo muttered.

“Nothing. I felt like it.”

“Keep this up and I just might fall in love with you, Pawikani.”

It was only flirting, so he figured it would just go over their head, as these things usually did. Pawikani laughed. “At least it’d be convenient with me. You know, falling in love with someone who already loves you.”

Liyo blinked. He’d already been leaning more and more into Pawikani’s body, but now he lifted his head. “Huh? You… what?”

Pawikani tilted their head. "I love you?" They said it easily, as if they had said fish lived in water, or rain comes from the sky. “I love both of you. How can I not? You and King are easy to love.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. Well, actually, that’s kind of because most everyone I’m close to is just super lovable by default... I’ve been lucky to be around great people.”

Liyo, unsure of what to say, let out a breathy laugh and said, “Oh, hell yeah, those people include me.”

“Of course. You’re a talented dancer and a terrifying sitan hunter.” Pawikani paused. “And you’re endearing even when it’s the morning and you’re loudly talking about oral sex while I’m having tea.” They chuckled.

The words _silver-tongued trickery_ bounced around Liyo’s brain for a moment, disbelieving, until the sincerity of Pawikani’s words and actions really hit him.

Ow.

No one really told Liyo they loved him in a while. Come to think of it, Liyo hadn’t had a decent hug in so long. Far too long, really.

Ouch.

He didn’t know what else to do with this expanding feeling in his heart - it hurt, or at least he told himself it did so he could explain away his eyes welling up - so he simply hid his face in Pawikani’s shoulder and tucked his legs up underneath him, curling up against Pawikani.

“Are you okay?” they asked.

“You’re so goddamn nice. It makes me mad,” Liyo mumbled against Pawikani’s shirt.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

* * *

_Oh God, they’re asleep._

Pawikani laid on the couch, staring desperately at the sunlight on the ceiling, their limbs stuck under the two silent boys clinging onto them. Trapped between them. Again. As they felt the boys’ hearts beat steadily against them, Pawikani exhaled.

The pins and needles would be hell later, but what else could they do now but join them for this nap? They gave the two of them a quick hug before closing their eyes with a sigh.

* * *

“Liyo?” His voice was tiny. Pawikani had been silent for a while; it was safe to assume they’d fallen asleep.

Still, Liyo - his face all of six inches away - didn’t bother to open his eyes. “What?”

“Tomorrow night. Your room.” A long pause. “Thigh-highs. A-and a skirt. Mini.”

“Okay. King?”

“What?”

“Pawikani loves us.”

King curled his fingers around Pawikani’s shirt, bunching the fabric lightly. “Ah. That’s… ah.”

“So maybe we should talk less about sex when they’re around. Y’know. Make it less awkward for them. As thanks.”

“Y-yeah.”

“Since we love them too.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s cute, guys, thanks.” They both felt the vibration of Pawikani’s reply in their chest more than they heard it. It took only a moment for all three of them to dissolve into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i do hope i get to work on the broyeurs fic soon holy shit


End file.
